


Mindbroken Mouse

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Animal Traits, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Drowning, F/M, Flogging, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Impact Play, Impregnation, Improvised Sex Toys, Light Bondage, Mentioned GabeNath, MultiBlanc, Multimouse, No Beta, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Spanking, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: When Chat sees Hawkmoth hurt Multimouse, his mind breaks, when a little mini mouse appears, he makes sure to break her little mind too.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Blanc/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Mindbroken Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinetteAgresteBrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/gifts).



> Based on this prompt from MarinetteAgresteBrand:  
> Challenge for @XanMar ~ Chat Blanc, Multimouse, mind break, over and over and over again with each of the copies.
> 
> Special thanks to Michael91 for his help with the emoji summary.

Looking out over the watery white wastes that once were her home, Multimouse mutely mused that she might have miscalculated when messing with Mullo's multitude that mild Monday morning, but Mothy's menacing monster and their mass of mindless minions managed to mess up Marinette's meticulously metered meditation and made her mighty moody. As guardian, her goal was to get as good with the genial gaggle of giddy little gods' gem granted gifts as she was with Tikki's, so she would usually unify her unfailing jewel with another to practice her powers and attempt to attune herself with their attributes. However, having already been seen by her feline counterpart using the mouse miraculous as Marinette, she worried that her use of that unification might unintentionally reveal her ruse to Chat Noir, should he happen upon her during patrol. So when the akuma alert activated, the already available and amply able alternate answered the call. At the end of the battle, when Ladybug had still not showed up, Chat curiously chased his companion, concerned for her care, only to come upon her cornered by that cretinous coward, Hawkmoth. Oblivious to the opportunity it offered his odious opponent, outrage overtook him and he charged carelessly, catching a creature of corruption in his collar and coming under Hawkmoth's cruel command. He beheld Hawkmoth pluck the jewels from Multimouse's ears, neglecting her necklace, and hauling her hurt form high and hurl her overhead. Seeing his lady, his princess, treated so terribly, he tore after Hawkmoth with murder in his eyes. Seeing her slumped form slung so far, and assuming her dead, Chat Blanc's fury flew forth like a flume of feral flames, vanquishing and vaporizing the villain, cratering the city, and causing a catastrophic calamity that cracked the Earth's crust. Descending into the depths of madness, he meandered off to mourn his murdered Marinette. 

When Marinette awoke to the familiar watery wastes, she wept a while before wiping her eyes and wandering off to survey the situation. She quickly concluded her course of action; first, find her earrings, second, save the world. Musing that many minds make matters more manageable, she murmured "multitude" and multiplied into mousy masked miniatures. Thirteen pairs of eyes met for a moment before mutually turning tail and scattering to search.

Number thirteen stayed behind to mentally monitor the situation and watched through a dozen pairs of peepers as they tore through the tattered town's toppled towers, focusing on the feelings their shared consciousness cast in her cranium and sifting through the sea of sensations. hearing a harmonious hum through number one, she focused her full attention there, her perception of that surrogate's senses dulled slightly by distance. Following the melancholy melody, scampered swiftly toward a sorrowful scene of her partner singing to sooth his sorrowful soul, her sudden squeak startling him and stopping his song. Glacial eyes gazed at the giggling girl and a grin slowly swept the somberness from his face. A tingle of fear trickled down thirteen's back as her full sized feline friend folded himself down to the floor, filling with fear at the sight of his ferocious fangs. "Why hello, Purrrrincess Mouse, my sweet Sourisette, so kind of you to come and amewse me!" Blanc beckoned, chasing chills down her spine, "come, won't you play Chat and Mouse with me, Little Lady?" and with a swipe of his claws, Chat caught One just the moment she looked like she'd run. "Ah ah aaah," he scolded with a warning wag of a finger in her face, "I'm afraid little mouses that misbehave must meet punishment, Purrrincess."

Thirteen thrummed with thirst as the telltale tingle of Chat's talon teased tantalizingly over tits titillated her through her bond with One, her own pert peaks pebbling with pleasure and knees knocking as he began to knead number One's knockers with his thumb. One froze at first in fear, forgetting fight or flight, then relaxed a fraction when she knew her kitty wouldn't kill her. But the calm that came over her when Chat retracted his claws claimed more of her than she intended as the minuscule motions of Chat's ministrations made her mind melt, stress slowly seeping from her skin and slickness slipping from her slit. Smelling her sloppy sweetness, Chat gave her a sniff then slid a long lanky finger between her little legs, laying open her lips and letting her leak. Forgetting her task, One only opened herself more to his ministrations, mumbles making less sense as she slipped into a salacious slumber, trunk trembling as she succumbed. 

Thirteen tried to pick herself up as she felt the aftershocks of One's final flits of focus fly away and her view lolled upward and faded to black as her eyes fluttered closed. Catching herself, she felt the cool air around her waft over her own wetness, a sensation amplified when she reconnected to find that the shared consciousness with One had bled over into her tie with the other ten, and they too now dripped the dew of desire. Trying to take back control of the situation, Thirteen threw her thoughts to number Two, who was twisting her fingers in fear. A low rumble rattled her rather rambunctious heart, pulse pounding in her chest and her core. Two tore across the top of the tower, tears of terror trailing down her cheeks, but a baton caught her belly, blowing the breath from her body. Thirteen wheezed when the wind left her own lungs, then heard through Two's ears the telltale tease of her partner turned predator. "Sweet Sourisette, why do you flee from your favorite feline?" Two turned on her side cradling her core till Blanc began bending her open once more to lay her prone in his palm, then licked her lazily from toe to temple, tickling and teasing with his tongue as he went, warming and wetting her till the tearful tremors turned to tantalized moans. She melted as his mouth met her muff and his tongue twisted twixt her thighs, riding the rough ridges as her voice rose till it rasped and her eyes rolled back, leaving her a rumpled ragdoll.

Thirteen trembled at the tension twisting her gut, a haze of heat hovering heavily around her till at last the chill of tiles beneath her bare body brought a balm to her brain. But that perfect moment passed and pernicious perturbations pricked at her mind. Three tottered on, tripping in the twilight over toppled toys till her toes caught a tab a bar flew up pinning her on her back. With her senses still spinning she surveyed her situation to see she was stuck in a sprung mousetrap, the bar barely caught in her superpowered hands before it could bash her brains or break her neck. Struggling to hold back the powerful spring, she ignored her surroundings until a feeling of weightlessness washed over her as white and blue filled her view. "Looky here, what a sweet snack I find, a mouse caught tight in the proverbial trap." His tantalizing breath tickled her taut tummy causing tremors of terror and titillation to take her last drops of strength, letting the worrying wire wear her down till it tucked under her chin and choked her. Just when thirteen thought Three was destined to die, a gasp of air alleviated her asphyxia a bit, she saw a pale claw wind under the wire and lift it a little off her larynx, not enough for her to slip free, but enough that she could have a fresh breath before the pressure returned. Three thrashed with her feet as her face flushed with fear but found herself floating when a finger forced its way inside her frothing front, her flailing fucking her on the finger as air was allowed then denied till she knew not of the spasms she felt flowing through her were from fear or pleasure, everything else eventually being erased in ecstasy as Thirteen felt her thought train end. 

Gasping for breath Thirteen heaved for air with the other nine not faring much better as they crept carefully through cavernous cracked corridors and over trashed terraces. Four found something flashy and made her way towards it, struggling not to slip on the slick stream still pouring out of her, when the hair on her neck stood on end, her prey instincts pleading with her to flee. Instead she dove under a dusty broken desk and ducked her head down, hoping Chat would pass by without noticing her. She saw his silver shoes shuffling just past the line of darkness, not daring to breathe until she sighed in relief when he turned away as if to leave, whereupon some dust tickled her nose and she sneezed with a squeak. She froze again as the perilous paws paused then shrieked when the desk dissolved to dust around her, staring up into the sinister smile of the corrupted catboy. "I thought I smelled something sweet," he slyly simpered, "but I see mew also come covered in a savory sauce." As he said this he plucked her up from the floor and ran his tongue up her legs, licking every last drop that had dribbled down them. She shuddered at the sensation of his tender tongue bath, but her breath became burdened as he lapped at her core, reveling in the rippling ridges ribbing her ragged. Already heaving heavily as she struggles to sustain her sanity, Four's eyes bulged in shock and horror, but no small amount of carnal curiosity, as Chat grasped his bell and brought it down below his belt, a burgeoning bulge becoming a boner bounding out from between his built thighs. Laying her out on his palm, he placed his prickly pink poker on her slippery skin, then started to stroke himself with her hugging his haft. He pumped her for his pleasure, which she soon shamefully found she shared as her screams of ecstasy harmonized with his howls. Drawing back her limp form at last he headily huffed, "since you let me drink your delicious delicacy, drink deep of this draft I give you in return." With that he pressed his tip between her lips and nigh drowned her in his draught, distending her soft stomach as he pulsed down her pipe, a fantastic fullness the last thing Four felt. 

Five frantically fled, knowing she was next nearest, feverishly falling on all fours like an animal with her ass in the air. Which is how her cat caught her, by her beautiful bum, plucking her up and pumping in a gloved finger and thumb. So slick was she still from her predecessors' pleasures, that even without prelude he was able to painlessly tease both her treasures. so stuffed was she now, both before and behind, that it took only minutes for Five to lose her mind.

Thirteen saw Six scamper and scurry so scared, she worried what would happen when to Blanc she was bared. Those fears were soon realized as ice eyes filled her view, Six struggled and squirmed trying hard to get loose, so with her own jump rope round her neck he tied a noose. Lifting her to her toes by her throat till she tottered, he toyed with his prey till she was terribly tired, then took her to his lips and sucked strongly at her streaming snatch, till she screamed and spasmed, then stirred no more.

Thirteen thought she'd throw up as she tossed and turned on the tile floor, torrents of tumultuous sensations stirred inside her, bouncing her mind from duty to desire, from a fear of death to a ferocious need for a dick. She set her sights through Seven, sensing she was faring little better, and sat silently, shifting slightly to try and settle her still slick spasming core. Seven soldiered on, but was beginning to buckle, a heady heat having her heart heave till it hurt. She finally fell in the futile fight and frantically forced her fingers through her flaps, first rubbing then rutting against her fine phalanges. Her moans of release that should have brought relief instead reached an audience who announced himself with awkward applause, ambling amiably toward his tiny trembling target. Spotting his shadow, Seven sighed in defeat, head still hazy as she came down from her high, she eyed the elongated erection he emancipated from his envelope expectantly, unoccupied hand unconsciously inching upward to his uncovered unifier. Seeing her sorry state, Chat sat softly before Seven as she struggled to stand and, still swirling subtle circles over her slit, staggered shakily toward his solidly standing shaft she stroked the soft spines with skepticism before spreading herself for him to see. He complied eagerly, elevating her so he could enter, easing her down till his entire length was lost inside her. Never before had Thirteen been so thankful for matchless flexibility the mighty magic of the miraculous managed: for as Chat Blanc's boner burst into her belly, her body bent beyond belief without breaking, organs organizing to make an opening and flesh flexing around the firm foreign form. Seeing that she was settled Chat slowly started to stroke his spiny shaft, sloppily sliding her so she screamed as his thrusts forced the air from her lungs. Picking up the pace, he watched as her face fell, jaw hanging wide and tongue flapping flippantly. With one last pull he pulsed, pumping her full, her abdomen augmenting to accept his ample offering, stomach swelling as his seed swirled into her the last lingering sensation Seven felt as her soul tasted heaven. 

Eight was still flopped on the floor when Blanc bounded up, she rose to flee but could only rise to her knees and crept toward a crevice at a crawl. Chat lifted her up by her tail, letting her lie limp in the air, then looped her rope round her wrists and wrapped her forearms at her back by her bubbled behind. Placing her back on her feet, Chat let her list just a but before tipping her back with a tap of his talon. As she took her first step, Eight realized her weight was partially supported by a long knotted cord which upon further inspection she discovered to be the twined together tails of her twins. A step forward fed her front with a fist sized knot at her nub and she paused, but the prick of Chat's claw at her back pushed her on another shuddering step, slick cord coming in contact with her cooch and causing a coil to curl in her core. As she stumbled slowly on she struggled to stay sane, but the shuddering and shaking sent her over the edge. Not letting her lollygag, Chat tweaked her tits as she tottered about, then poked her plump rump with his pinky and pushed it in till he could play with her like a plush finger puppet. Being filled from behind against friction up front, Eight was forced the full length of the line, cumming constantly then finally collapsing in completion.

Nine nursed her nipples as she nearly nodded off, now knowing nothing could stop Chat's coital carnage of her copies. While she put up a token attempt to avoid him, she admitted she was starting to savor the salacious sensations. So when Chat came up to the counter she'd claimed, she promptly pulled her knees to her chest and presented her plump pre primed pink for his pleasure. But Blanc balked at her begging and took off her tail, binding around her breasts and biceps till breathing was a burden, drawing it down twixt her thighs surrounding her slit then tugging taut between her butt cheeks, running the rest through the rope round her chest and finally noosing her neck and tying off between her shoulder blades.

Each run of the rope rubbed her raw, adding agony for her ass and throttling her throat when leaned forward and friction flaying her folds when arched back. Blanc took his time with his totally tamed toy, turning her this way and that, letting the rope burn bold tracks, then to punish his now pliant pet he pulled a bundle of tails from his pocket and flicked her over, forcing her face into the flat surface then savagely struck her, savoring her screams as he flogged with his makeshift "rat o' nine tails" on her back, ass, and thighs till she swore she was as red as her usual guise, then as she lay there limply with her cheek crushed on the glass, he crouched by the counter and shoved in his girth , soft spines sticking into the slick sides of her snatch as he shoved his shaft in till it's tip rubbed her ribs, riveting he came and she felt as if his flood filled her veins.

Ten took to the waves, diving into the water in hope that it would mask her scent and cool her heated head. While the soft swells soothed her skin, something slithered past her leg, letting her know she was no longer alone in her aquatic arena. A pale predatory phantom floated far below, the shimmering silhouette sending shivers up her spine when a sharp tug at her tail dragged her down to the depths, shock sending a burst of bubbles from her breast, then she bobbed to the surface, spitting and sputtering, gulping air while she could before being submerged once more. Below the shattered surface she saw the glowing gaze and gleaming grin of the snow white feline shark that held her helpless while she struggled toward the rays of sun filtering down on her from above. Again allowed air, she heaved before being dunked and drawn down to his dick, which he dug into her derriere. Bubbles bloomed as breath left her breast in a burst, but before she could drown her head surfaced first. Each time he pumped down, his dong drilled in deep and she held in her breath as best she could till his dong domed her diaphragm and forced her to squeak. Then up he would drag her, ribbing her rectum until reality reeled round her. When she could no longer hold her head up, he lifted his hips instead, keeping her above the waves and thrust up till his climax had her coughing up his cum.

Thirteen throbbed through every thrust as she viewed her virtual vivisection vicariously as both victim and voyeur. Every erstwhile engagement had emitted even more erotic energy inside her, eviscerating her every thought and emotion not directly driving her to Chat's dipstick. Each effigy erased from her consciousness only increased the sensitivity and clarity of her shared consciousness with those remaining, sending a sudden realization through her, she no longer dreaded what Chat would do to her; in fact, as she writhed and wriggled in a puddle of her own fluids, she welcomed it, craved it even. A splinter of her old sensibilities spoke up that she loved Adrien, she wanted to be faithful to him, to save herself for him so he would one day wed her and bed her and she could bear his children and be together with him together, but now when she tried to imagine anyone bedding her, it was Blanc. Just the memory of him sent spasms through her and she moaned, arching herself up on her toes with her legs spread wide waving her wetness as she slipped several slender digits into her soaking depths, digging at herself desperately for release, frantically fingering in a frenetic frenzy until she squirted a stream so strongly it sprayed the wall a meter away and she slipped, feet flying out from under her and flopping her back flat out on the floor, twitching as the tremors of her titillation tumbled over her. 

Taking a deep shaky breath, Thirteen tried to think, a tremendous task given her state, and centered herself so she could formulate a plan. She still needed to find her earrings, but was down to only two more multimice to continue canvassing the area. The other ten were already gone, she knew not where. She first feared their deaths, but discarded that thought for when their minds melted away, they felt full of euphoria and she still got faint whispers from time to time that told her they were still there, just not all there. Their minds all blanked at the cusp of climax, consciousness cracking and cleaving away, keeping her on the brink of collapse. 

Eleven's elevated pulse eclipsed Thirteen's thoughts and threw her into Eleven's eyes in time to experience the eruption of energy around her, everything emblazoned with ephemeral fire, the earth around her evaporated and empty air opened up beneath her feet. She fell for only a moment before finding herself enveloped all around by warmer walls and glistening gnashing teeth. Grasping at the roughness of the plump pink tongue below her to keep from falling deeper, Eleven was sloshed and swirled about as saliva soaked her already slick skin and caused her to slip, screaming as she slid toward his throat. Just when she feared he would swallow her whole, his tongue threw her into his cheek and swished her along his teeth from one side to the other. Light headed at her lack of air, Eleven gave one last grab and gasped as a gap formed and fingers flew in to pluck her out by her foot, luscious lips and tantalizing tongue laboriously licking her clean before flopping her heaving down on a solid stainless steel tabletop. Clipping a pair of gold earrings together round her wrists made makeshift manacles by which he hoisted her limp form up to dangle from a necklace chain clasped to the top of a lamp, the light from which first baked off the beads of water on her breasts. There she hung by her hands while he hummed happily to himself just out of view, a silky sweet scent soothing her slightly till she saw what he had in his hands. In his left she beheld a bowl full of a brown bordering on black ooze, in his right a perfectly petite paintbrush. Upon reaching her hanging place he hoisted her up higher till only the tips of her toes touched the table, turning and twisting her torso with her tummy taut and tits buoyantly bouncing about. Plying the paintbrush with the sweet smelling solution he slowly stroked it up her side, the tender hairs tickling her terribly as he applied ample amounts to her armpits, painted her palms, brushed her breasts, slathered her stomach, circled her crotch, and covered her core in a crunchy carapace of cooling chocolate. Ensconced as she was in the cacao confection, Eleven was elated as Blanc elevated her body and brought her back to his lascivious lips, licking at her limbs to loosen them up, then slurping and sucking away her sugary shell, chewing the crust around her chest and nibbling the nibs over her nipples. She moaned and mewled at his methodical ministrations, wrapping her revealed arms and legs around his tender tongue, longing for each lick to linger longer, and lapping back trying to taste her teasing tempter. When at last every bit of the chocolate was eaten, Eleven spread her legs showing her still spilling slit and slid several fingers to smear the slimy sweetness as she shyly shuddered before Chat. "So my sweet Sourisette still has sugar for mew?" He hummed in high humor. A second later she shrieked as he stuffed her lower half in his mouth and sucked so strongly it sent her over the edge. While she was still seeing stars he tickled her taint with his tongue then tapped the tip to her tiny slit and shoved, stretching her and shattering her sanity.

It was only her and Twelve left, Thirteen thought, there was no chance of completing her chosen challenge, no means of meeting her mission objectives. But she hardly had headspace anymore about any of that as a teased and tormented Twelve tore to the top of the tower and trying to tame her tempest of temptation, tied herself to the television antenna. This terrible tactic took only seconds to fail as the moment Chat appeared Twleve tearfully tittered out, "Take me!"

So, take Twelve he did, with his baton in her bum and his meat in her mouth till the both had cum. She swallowed then sloppily slurped at his shaft, sucking each spine till they all shone like silver. "More!" she mumbled, mind already made of mush, "mate me, you meanie mate me like you mean it," she moaned. 

"Who am I to deny such a desperate damsel's demand?" then plucked her up by the buns in her hair and brought her down on his boner and banged her boneless through breakfast, brunch, and brinner, continuing clear through each climax, filling her till she felt like Foie Gras and her face fell slack features set in a satisfied smile.

Thirteen was alone now, truly alone, only echoes of her other selves occasionally offering her comfort. The need she felt though hung heavy in her thoughts, each successive session seering her senses and soaking her so thoroughly, she now simply lay in a small sea of her slick. She stroked herself hoping to find some relief, but instead only found her folds more fervently flaming with fever. She knew Chat was coming for her and she couldn't wait, whispers of her sisters growing more distinct in her mind as he mosied about circling closer. The tension was taught in her thoughts and her twat as the telltale thump of his toe beans on tile heralded his arrival. 

"Lucky little lady number Thirteen," Chat crowed as he continued his circuit around her collapsed corpse, "I know you've been waiting and watching and wetting, I could smell you as far back as when I finger fucked Five onto the floor, or maybe even when I had a taste of Four, either way, I know you and I both want more." Having finished his preparations, Chat took a step back to reveal the whole rest of the rats' nest fates, all hung in a row by their ankles and wrists, hogtied with crystal crusted cuffs. Their jump ropes were wound round their waists but she saw that their ends were both stuffed up inside their owners, one end in front and one in back, giving a feeling of fullness even she felt. But with her own tail still slipping at her side, the sensation was muted, as it was all in her mind and she longed to fill herself too. But Blanc brought her back and bound her hands open above so she could bend at the waist or kneel in defeat, but her arms always angled apart as angel wings. Stillness reigned for a second then was savagely shattered as Chat called her cell which caused each coil to come alive with viscous vibrations in her viscera, tearing all twelve of her twins from their torpor, the shock of all her copies' consciousnesses coming back creating cacophony in her cranial cavity, and the vicarious vibrations in her own vagina sending her crashing to the floor crushing her thighs together as she sought some solution to the slickness sliding down her legs, but could barely keep her knees from knocking as the feeling of twenty four vibraters vexed her. But Chat was cruel and cycled the calls on and off, changing the vibration ringtone to play different patterns. As he made the chorus cry in carnal completion, twelve times for each of the twelve tiny twinks tied there. By the time he'd reached six, Thirteen was threatening to throttle him if he didn't give her a taste too, but by the last bout was broken beyond belief and was begging him to just breed her already. A sinister smirk slid across his face when her heard her raspy request, so he stepped behind One and spread her legs wide, then drove his dick deep inside, fucking her flopping form like a fresh fleshlight then filled her till her face fell and she faded. Thirteen whimpered and whined as he treated each copy in kind, leaving them hanging there limp and leaking like a lineup of overfilled eclairs. Thirteen could feel each load bulge her belly beside her clone's, but looked down and saw nothing but flatness in her own form. She begged and she pleaded and she sobbed and she screamed as he loved all the others but her it seemed. When he finally finished filling Twelve, he turned and stepped behind her, swiping his slim fingers over her slippery sweat soaked skin, smoothing over her stiff shoulders and sinfully snapping a swat at her sweet ass and shuddering snatch. Reduced to rabbid ramblings, Thirteen's thirst was tremendous, "please," she pleaded penitently as she put up her posterior, presenting her plush pink pussy for his pleasure, "please put your pecker in and pound me plenty, make me your plaything, your pet. She sang out shamelessly, screaming his name as he shoved his schlong in, straining back her shoulders still spread overhead, then stretching her and shredding her sanity with his spiny shaft. To make up for all the torturous teasing before, Blanc boned her backwards and forwards till he had given her twelve loads of her own to match all her twins, waking her whenever the waves of pleasure washed her away and drowned her in their delightful depths. With the twelfth serving sent, he slid his staff out and knotted her instead with her own tail, just as he had done with the others. Then lifting her head by her haggard burned hair, he thrust down her throat as the call came through, buzzing her bum and trembling in her tight throbbing twat till his thirteenth time shot straight though her stomach and promptly popped the impromptu plug from her ass.

When Thirteen awoke, she was sore but satisfied, a strange sunny sensation surrounding her. She cracked open her eye and was shocked to see a sight both surreal and serene. She lay swaddled in a soft silken sheet on a pretty pink four poster bed. The bed sat beside a tiny table for two below a clear encasement through which she could see similar enclosures lined up in a row. Sliding out from her sheets she stepped onto the smooth surface of a steel countertop of what appeared to be an industrial kitchen, in which Adrien ambled about bringing ingredients to a simmering stove and delicately doling out delicacies onto dainty doll dishes. Tiptoeing down the line, he lifted the locked lid and lowered the tasty treats to their tables. Tikki twirled about his head humming happily and hugging herself, heedless of her holder's heartache. When the two reache Thirteen, they suddenly stopped, and stared for a second. "You're alive," Thirteen thought, wrapping her arms round her waist, a waist she realised was much rounder than she remembered. Looking down she was mortified to see the signs of her shameless shagging still showing. Looking long down the line, she could see by the bulges in the beds that all her duplicates had distended double too. Sliding down the sides of her glass prison she started to sob, her sorrow waking all the others and allowing them to add to her wails. Tikki tittered about between bedroom booths, calming the crying collective. Once they were all silent, she started her spiel and spelled out why she could not merge and become Marinette once more.

"When I was awakened and became aware of what went on while I was away, I wanted to warn you all but in his haste to cleanse his Akuma and activate the cure, Adrien was impatient and didn't heed my words. You see, my cure is a catalyst too, so your collective act of coital creation was cemented rather than "corrected." However, with each of you pregnant, you could not combine, as merging your multimice cannot combine your children and you would be carrying thirteen tiny tots. So for now you should stay safe here until you deliver, then you can combine again and care for your new litter."

"How did we get here? Who cast the cure? Where were our earrings? What happened to Chat? What happened to Hawkmoth?" came chorus of questions from the baker's dozen beauties holding their baby bulged bellies.

"It was me," answered Adrien abjectly, "I thought that he'd killed you and couldn't control the Cataclysm I cast, crisping him and everything else. I picked up your earrings but as Blanc, couldn't bring myself to cast the cure, so I wandered aimless and alone. When the first mouse appeared I thought it was a trick, a tease from my twisted thoughts to tempt and torment me, so I gave chase. but after that first taste, once I popped I couldn't stop, I wanted you all and my hunger had me hunting you down and… well, you were there for the rest so then I decided to build this love nest!"

"Oh and Hawkmoth is gone," Tikki tweeted, "he and Mayura handed over their Miraculous as soon as the cure reconstituted them." 

"Then they wept and kissed," came a coo as a pink and blue peacock pranced in who looked like Dusuu, "and then they went home to make multiples too!"

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon notes:
> 
> 1: Marinette never has a supersuit.  
> Marinette doesn't think about a suit when she first transforms, so she basically just gets a palate swap for her body, not an actual costume. It's probably why Marinette is so embarrassed when she looks in the mirror the first time she transforms though. She looks in the mirror and thinks, "damn, I can't go out there in nothing but bodypaint! But I have to save Alya! Welp, looks like all of paris is gonna see the goods now."  
> The miraculous does however still offer full protection from harm, internal and external. 
> 
> 2: Multitude produces miniatures that are proportional in size to their number. This means 5 multimice are 1/5 the size of a normal Marinette. 
> 
> 3\. When using Multitude, Marimice naturally cum in a baker's dozen.


End file.
